Un adiós con esperanza
by Mars Lena
Summary: Cuando la esperanza es lo último que muere...el amor siempre será la primera opción. * Candy y Terry * ONE-SHOT


**Hola!**

 **Este es mi segundo trabajo escrito y el primero en publicar...espero que lo disfruten...tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo.**

 **Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Keyko Nagita (bajo su pseudónimo de Kyoko Mizuki) y las ilustraciones a Yumiko Fijii (cuyo pseudónimo es Yumiko Igarashi).**

 **La idea es de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCION**

 **Decir adiós no siempre es definitivo, algunas veces decir adiós puede ser el inicio de algo nuevo y extraordinario, que promete ser la culminación de lo que tanto se ha esperado, de un sueño que por fin se hará realidad.**

* * *

Es una fría mañana de invierno, me desperté casualmente muy temprano, aunque es lunes y no hay función en el teatro, no tengo nada mejor qué hacer que quedarme en la cama. Camino a la cocina para calentar un poco de agua y luego a la puerta para recoger el periódico que siempre encuentro en la entrada de mi apartamento, cuánto tiempo ha pasado, éste apartamento me trae buenos y malos recuerdos.

Aún tengo muy presente en la mente cuando Susanna irrumpía intempestivamente mi sueño y tranquilidad, qué desagradable era abrir los ojos y encontrarla de pie ante mí, no entiendo por qué no respetaba mi privacidad, entraba como si no le apenara encontrarme en ropa de dormir, pero así es ella una joven malcriada y caprichosa. A veces no sé si odiarla o simplemente tratar de entenderla, en cualquiera de los casos de lo que estoy seguro es que me es difícil relacionarme con ella, sé que le debo mucho, mucho es poco, le debo todo me salvó la vida.

¡Ah, que pesadez decir eso!, esas palabras y saber lo que he tenido que pagar por ello, me llena de rabia y amargura, una tristeza invade mi corazón al recordar el sacrificio más grande que he tenido que hacer. Nada se puede comparar con eso, ni siquiera cuando tuve que dejarla en el colegio por la trampa de esa serpiente ponzoñosa de su prima, sí Eliza, como la detesto si hubiese sido hombre le hubiera hecho pagar por su canallada. Pero tuve que atarme de manos, lo que complace es la expresión que puso cuando le escupí la cara, me hubiera gustado que en ese tiempo ya fuera famoso como ahora para que los fotógrafos que me hostigan tomaran una foto, al menos tendría el recuerdo de ese plácido momento —Sonrió divertido.

La tetera está sonando, el agua está lista prepararé una taza de té y luego con el periódico me iré de nuevo a meter a la cama, hace mucho frío quizás hoy es el más helado de lo que va de la temporada de invierno y pasaré todo el día en el apartamento, no es un buen momento para salir a dar paseos, tampoco es bueno para mi voz, sí mejor me quedo en casa.

¡Ah!, qué bien se siente el té caliente, siento como el calor del agua recorre mi cuerpo y le lleva calor a todas partes excepto una, esa que permanece más fría que un bloque de hielo desde hace demasiado tiempo "mi corazón", quizás no es tanto pero lo he sentido como si fuera la eternidad. Todo parece eterno desde aquel día, me pregunto si alguna vez se interesa en querer saber algo de mí, yo sí quisiera saber de su vida, pero nada, nunca encuentro nada en el periódico se ha vuelto una obsesión verlo todos los días con la excusa de querer saber lo que los críticos opinan de mi trabajo, cuando la verdad es que sólo deseo tener alguna noticia de ella. Sin embargo, parece que la tierra se la hubiera tragado, sólo veo noticias de sus familiares, la muerte del inventor que buen tipo me caía bien, era amable y quizás el único al que podría haber considerado un amigo si lo hubiera tratado más, contrario a su hermano el odioso "elegante" que creía que podía ganarme en todo, que risa me da, era un muchachito flacucho que no podía competir conmigo. Aunque reconozco que sólo hay algo en que coincidíamos, ambos queríamos que esa ruidosa pecosa entrometida fuera feliz, qué lástima que ni él ni yo pudimos hacer nada. Ahora es un hombre felizmente casado con la tímida la Señorita Brighton, aunque ahora ya no debe ser tan señorita —Sonrió con picardia—. Seguramente muy pronto se sabrá si tienen hijos —Dejó de sonreír para poner un rostro melancólico—. Me pregunto que habrá sido de la otra, la gordita de lentes, debe hacer sido muy doloroso para ella afrontar la muerte del hombre que amaba, si la entenderé —Suspiró profundamente—, yo que he sido como un muerto viviente éste tiempo, tengo veintidós años y parezco una momia de mil, dentro de poco cumpliré veintitrés y siento el peso de los años como si fueran una montaña sobre mis hombros, no sé qué rumbo le daré a mi vida, porque no tengo la certeza de nada aún.

También la inesperada noticia de que Albert mi buen amigo casi mi hermano, sea el padre adoptivo de ella, quién hubiera dicho que aquel hombre tan sencillo y carismático, era en verdad su tutor y un hombre muy rico. El heredero de toda la fortuna y propiedades de los Ardlay, no entiendo por qué lo calló y vivía en esa austera condición. Parecía gustarle mucho esa vida, según ella así había vivido desde que lo conoció y quizás desde antes. Como quisiera poder comunicarme con él, escribirle y saber cómo está o una llamada por éste invento tan novedoso y de moda, ¿a quién se le habrá ocurrido ponerle "teléfono"?, y ¿por qué razón?, bueno eso no importa, el asunto es que me da vergüenza hacerlo, luego de lo que le hice a su amada hija, seguro no querrá saber nada de mi y no lo culpo, yo mismo en su lugar querría hacerlo mismo —dijo con pesar y frunciendo el ceño.

No sé si algún día pueda volver a mirarlo a los ojos, creo que antes de llegar moriré, por ahora no puedo hacer más que continuar con la vida que llevo, no es para envidiarla, estoy seguro que nadie querría vivir en el tormento que diariamente se ha convertido, pero ese es el castigo por mi estupidez —Se recriminó.

Mejor me termino el té y me acuesto a seguir durmiendo porque éste parloteo lo he tenido tantas veces frente al espejo, como ahora que hablo a mí mismo y sé bien lo que viene, terminaré arrojando todo lo que encuentre contra la pared ¿para qué?, para ahogar mis frustraciones momentáneamente y luego ¿qué?, el mismo mal sabor de boca que no puedo evitar y la misma vida que debo llevar. Pero antes veré que hay en el periódico del día de hoy, quizás haya más suerte, claro no para mí, con ésta suerte mal sana que tengo —Suspiró con frustración..

Ella siempre tan dulce, tan sonriente con su cara de niña traviesa y todas sus ocurrencias, me robó el corazón para siempre con todos esos detalles, no pude evitar enamorarme, desde el mismo instante en que la conocí en aquel barco en medio de la niebla y creo que desde ese momento supe que jamás podría haber nadie más que ocupara ese lugar en mi vida, así fue, es y seguirá siendo —afirmó con honestidad.

...

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejano del apartamento de un castaño que suspiraba y veía en la cama el periódico. Una rubia y un rubio estaban en la habitación de un prestigioso hotel de la ciudad de Nueva York, en medio de una discusión.

—Entiéndelo pequeña, no quiero que te vayas, tengo miedo por tu vida —decía el alto y muy atractivo rubio de ojos azul turquesa, en un inusual tono alto de voz pero sin llegar a gritar.

—¡No Albert, entiéndelo tú!, debo partir es mi deber, ella fue mi amiga en el colegio cuando todas me odiaban —respondía la rubia, decidida.

—Pero, ¿por qué Candy, por qué debes ser tú la que vaya? —Insistía el rubio, tratando de convencer a la joven que parecía no doblegarse ante su decisión.

—Porque sí Albert, porque es lo que quiero hacer —añadía ella, molesta por la insistencia de su interlocutor.

—Apenas hace un año que terminó la guerra en Europa, ¿qué esperas encontrar, desolación, hambruna, minas enterradas y enfermedades que pueden ocasionarte la muerte? —Gritó finalmente el rubio, completamente exasperado por aquella situación.

—Sí, lo sé Albert, pero Patty me necesita y no puedo fallarle.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?, sus padres pueden pagarle no una sino muchas enfermeras, Candy —Bajó el tono de voz al ver que se había extralimitado y no convencía a la rubia.

—Eso lo sé, ellos pueden pagarle un ejército de enfermeras y doctores si quieren, pero no es lo mismo, ella apenas hace unos meses que decidió viajar y estando sola, necesita de alguien conocido que le ayude.

—Te entiendo, Candy, pero, ¿por qué se fue, si sabía que las cosas aún no eran seguras en Europa?, además en su estado debió quedarse en un lugar tranquilo, aquí en América —respondía Albert, preocupado por la situación de riesgo que su amiga ponía a la joven.

—No estuvo en ella Albert, tú sabes que su esposo debía viajar de urgencia por problemas familiares y ella no podía quedarse, debía acompañarlo y cuando estuvo allá empezaron las complicaciones de su embarazo, ahora debe permanecer en reposo —Nuevamente le recordaba los motivos por los que Patty había decido ir a Francia.

—Está bien ,Candy. Está visto que no voy a lograr convencerte de lo contrario, y ¿por qué esa idea de que quieres quedarte? —preguntó el rubio, con el rostro triste.

—Eso sólo lo dije como una oportunidad, no es que quiera quedarme y si lo hago será un tiempo, ¿o no sé? —Haciendo una mueca de inseguridad, Candy le explicaba al rubio ya molesta por la plática.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, que no tengas certeza de lo que vayas a decidir estando allá, yo te necesito mucho acá pequeña —respondía Albert, caminando hacia ella para abrazarla—. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?, cuando me voy de viaje me preocupo estando lejos, pero sé que al volver allí estas esperándome en la mansión con tú linda sonrisa.

—Gracias querido Bert, pero no debes preocuparte tanto, estaré bien y bueno volveré cuando lo considere.

—Es por demás, nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar, ¿verdad? —La cuestionó derrotado y con el corazón desconsolado.

—No mi querido Bert, nada me hará retroceder en mi decisión.

—Entonces yo también iré contigo y estaré el tiempo necesario hasta que vuelvas conmigo —Sentenció el rubio, aunque sabiendo que era imposible por su múltiples negocios, pero intentaba presionar a la joven.

—Sabes que eso no es posible, tienes tus compromisos y no puedes dejar todo por mí, voy a estar bien y volveré, aun no sé cuándo, pero lo haré —agregó Candy, acariciándole el cabello.

—Ese "aún no sé cuándo" es el que me da miedo pequeña, te conozco y no sé por qué sospecho que no lo harás —dijo con una lágrima en los ojos.

—No digas eso, si tú sabes que te quiero mucho y no deseo que sufras por mí —Le indicó ella, con una mirada tierna de sus hermosos ojos verdes, a la vez que le daba un leve beso en la mejilla.

—Ya no sigamos con esto pequeña, mejor te dejo para que termines de preparar todo —concluyó, soltándose de su abrazo y caminando cabizbajo hacia la puerta para salir y en cuestión de segundos, la rubia se quedó sola meditando sobre aquella discusión.

El hombre rubio llegó a su habitación con la cabeza llena de pensamientos y miedos que le hacían temblar, decidió tomar un escocés y caminó al bar de la habitación, no era su costumbre beber, pero era una ocasión y momento que lo ameritaba. Justo cuando se disponía a tomar el primer sorbo, una idea loca —Pensó él—. Le había llegado a dar luz, a la obscuridad que parecía querer envolverlo.

—Sí, eso debo hacer el último intento por impedir que Candy se vaya y lo que es peor que se quede en Europa, sé que no es lo más correcto, pero no tengo otra opción. Por mi pequeña, no me importa ir en contra de los convencionalismos, si tengo que pasar por encima de lo correcto lo haré. Ya una vez me he arrepentido de haberme quedado como mudo testigo, ésta vez no voy a hacer lo mismo y después tener que arrepentirme, si y lo haré ahora mismo, no debo perder ni un segundo más —dijo dejando el vaso de licor, sin haberlo probado.

Tomó una hoja de papel que había en una mesa y se dispuso a escribir una carta, minutos después llamaba al botones para que fuera entregada a su destinatario lo más pronto posible, el tiempo de partir del hotel era escaso y los nervios le martirizaban pensando que todo sería en vano.

Después recogió sus pertenencias y se dispuso ir a buscar a su amada rubia a la habitación, para encaminarse al puerto de donde saldría para dirigirse a Europa, la sola idea le carcomía los sentidos. Pero tenía esperanzas que todo le saliera como lo había pensado.

Se vio frente a la puerta de ella y tocó.

—Pasa Albert, estoy lista —dijo Candy, con las maletas preparadas para ser llevadas.

—Ya es hora y no creo que quieras llegar tarde, ¿o sí? —preguntó él, haciendo una mueca graciosa con la esperanza de que desistiera de su viaje.

—Claro que no, mejor nos apuramos —respondió ella, sonriendo al ver como el rubio hacía lo posible por insistir en que se quedara.

—Entonces vamos, ya le indiqué al botones que baje las maletas princesa, Georges ya nos está esperando en el auto.

—Muy bien bajemos entonces —agregó Candy, tomándole el brazo que el rubio le extendía como muestra de amabilidad.

Bajaron a la recepción a entregar las llaves de las habitaciones que habían ocupado y que su fiel y competente secretario Georges ya había cancelado.

Y así caminaron hasta el automóvil que los esperaba en la puerta rumbo al puerto.

...

Sin poder conciliar el sueño porque algo le molestaba, el joven castaño, pensó que luego de haber visto el periódico y no encontrar nada que fuera lo que buscaba y tampoco de su interés. Lo mejor era levantarse, le dolía la espalda de estar acostado y ningún libro sentía que le quitaría el desasosiego e incomodidad. Lo mejor era levantarse y buscar algo de distracción, salir no era una opción, el clima afuera estaba muy frío y no invitaba a nadie, pero un baño —Pensó.

—Eso me ayudaría a relajar y quizás después si pueda dormir un poco. Sí eso voy a hacer, me siento tan extraño ahora que por fin no tengo ningún compromiso con nadie. Nunca imaginé que Susanna se cansaría de mi —Meditaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, para ser más preciso de hacía un mes y medio—. En verdad no pensé que un día me diría que ya no quiere nada conmigo, que se cansó de esperar porque un día la amara, siempre lo supo, nunca la engañé, conocía la verdad de mis sentimientos, pero prefería vivir engañada y atándome a una vida que ni ella ni yo podríamos ser felices. No sé qué esperaba de mí, en realidad si lo sé, pero ni el casarnos y convivir diariamente habría logrado hacerme cambiar, sé lo que mi corazón puede dar, y yo ya lo di, no hay vuelta atrás. No imagino el tener que compartir mi cama con ella, no eso me da escalofríos, mejor ni lo pienso, además ya no hay necesidad de atormentarme de esa forma que tantas veces lo hice. Cuántas veces me pregunté si podría hacerlo, que bueno que nunca llegó ese día.

Respiróprofundo en señal de alivio y se levantó de la cama de un salto.

—Pero estoy como al inicio, con el corazón destrozado y sin ninguna idea de cómo acercarme a Candy, vaya por fin pude pronunciar su nombre sin sentir ningún remordimiento, por fin pude pronunciar su nombre con la libertad que le da a un hombre no tener compromiso con nadie, ahora me siento feliz de gritar a los cuatro vientos que soy libre —Dio un fuerte grito al pronunciar esa última palabra—, libre y nada puede impedirme recuperar lo que tanto amo, pero que incertidumbre aun no sé ¿cómo? —Le bajó la intensidad de la emoción.

Un par de minutos habían pasado, cuando a su puerta tocaba un joven de uniforme. El castaño se encontraba en la tina tomando un baño, sin saber que a la puerta tocaba la respuesta a sus deseos. El muchacho tocó varias veces y al no obtener respuesta, pensó en retirarse con la nota, pero un repentino cambio de opinión pasó por su cabeza y la deslizó por debajo de la puerta.

Poco más de treinta minutos más tarde, el joven castaño completamente vestido y perfumado veía un pequeño papel cerca de la puerta de la entrada, lo observó desde lejos queriendo adivinar el motivo y quién lo enviaba. Finalmente se decidió, casi a punto de recogerlo del suelo un pensamiento de arrepentimiento se apoderó de su mente, por un momento creyó que podía ser de...¡Susanna!, con un último impulso dándose valor terminó por levantarlo. Mayúscula fue su sorpresa al ver el motivo de la nota, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que pensó se le saldrían mientras sus manos temblaban. Leía letra por letra tan despacio que debieron pasar más de dos minutos para salir de su asombro y reaccionar sobre lo que debía hacer. Entonces tomó una cantidad suficiente de aire para despejar su mente y poder articular un movimiento, por instinto se guardó la nota en la bolsa del pantalón, impulsado por un fuerte deseo logró por fin moverse completamente, se volteó para ver donde había dejado su abrigo y pudo divisarlo descansando en el respaldo del sofá. Los segundos avanzaban y él debía moverse más rápido que el tiempo, de lo contrario perdería una gran oportunidad que la vida le estaba regalando. Finalmente logró salir de aquel abrumador estado y corrió para tomar el abrigo y como impulsado por el viento, llegó a la puerta que cerró de un golpe al salir y no supo cómo bajó las escaleras cuando ya se encontraba encendiendo su automóvil. El tiempo apremiaba y aceleró el motor para llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible.

En el puerto una pareja se despedía tristemente, entre lágrimas y abrazos los veían el resto de las personas que estaban por abordar.

—Candy no olvides llamarme en cuanto llegues a Europa —decía Albert, con el rostro triste.

—Si Bert, ya quita esa cara que me rompes el corazón —respondía Candy, entre sollozos.

—Entonces no te vayas pequeña.

—Albert, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces y sabes que no desistiré, no hagas más difíciles las cosas.

—Está bien pequeña, ahora estoy seguro que hiciste bien en no decirle a nadie más de tú partida, no creo que Archie y Annie pudieran estar aquí soportando ésta tristeza de verte partir —agregaba Albert, muy triste.

—Sí fue lo mejor, ahora me voy a despedir de Georges —dijo Candy, separándose del abrazo del rubio.

—Georges por favor cuida muy bien de Albert, no permitas que trabaje tanto.

—Así lo haré Señorita Candy, aunque si no quiere verle sufrir no debería irse —Se atrevió a decirle, el hombre que era de una naturaleza inquebrantable con la voz entrecortada.

—¡No Georges tú no! —exclamó la rubia, llorando al ver como al caballero francés pero de porte inglés y mirada seria, le rodaba una lágrima por la mejilla. Esta vez él no la acompañaría en aquel viaje.

—Perdone señorita Candy —replicó limpiándose con el dorso de la mano, aquella indiscreta lágrima a la vez que le daba a la joven un pañuelo para limpiar las de ella.

El silbato del barco anunciaba que los pasajeros debían abordar, Candy les dio un fuerte abrazo a Georges y luego a Albert para caminar por la plataforma que la conducía al barco.

El rubio veía para todos lados buscando algo y Candy en el momento que ya abordaba el barco, se volvió para con la mano despedirse, pero no pudo encontrar su mirada. Caminó hacia cubierta para encontrar un lugar y despedirse de aquellos que la habían acompañado hasta el puerto. La rampa fue levantada anunciando la inminente partida y con lágrimas en los ojos observó los pequeños barcos que moverían al transatlántico.

Por su parte Albert a la lejanía, pudo divisar una cabellera castaña que veía para todos lados con desesperación buscando algo, entonces le pidió a Georges que fuera a su encuentro no sin antes indicarle donde estaba aquella persona. El pelinegro salió corriendo en busca del joven que pudo divisar a una corta distancia, mientras la rubia veía desde arriba con desconcierto lo que sucedía, el barco empezó a moverse poco a poco y la hizo desviar por unos segundos su mirada al suelo buscando un mejor apoyo. En ese instante fue interrumpida por una potente voz que desde abajo la llamaba por su nombre.

—¡Candy, Candy! —gritaba aquella persona que parecía desesperada por llamar su atención. A la rubia le pareció estar soñando al escuchar aquella voz y se enderezó de golpe para ver de dónde provenía. Levantó la vista y entonces a la par de Albert, vio la figura de un hombre que siendo solo un adolescente se había ganado su amor.

–¿Terry? —preguntó dudando de lo que sus sentidos le mostraban—. ¿Eres tú? —Concluyó perpleja al comprobar que era el amor de su vida quién la llamaba.

—¡Si Candy, soy yo! —confirmó el joven, cuando veía sin poder evitarlo el barco doblando camino al mar.

Ambas miradas se fusionaron con incredulidad, un déjà vu sorprendió a Candy, los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, viejos y angustiosos momentos llegaron a ella, inevitable era ver en su mente aquel puerto de Inglaterra donde el hombre que ahora veía, siendo aún muy joven partía hacia su destino, el adolescente al que nunca le confesó su amor y del que años más tarde por cuestiones de honor y deber se había separado, y su voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones un nuevo grito la sorprendía.

—¿Candy por qué te vas? —preguntaba aquella angustiosa voz, sin poder creer que su amada se alejaba cada vez más de él.

—Debo hacerlo, Terry —Gritócon la voz quebrantada.

—¿Por mí, lo haces por mí? —preguntaba Terry, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sus voces se iban haciendo cada vez más lejanas—. Si es por mí no te vayas, pecosa —Gritó con fuerza para cerciorarse que la joven lo escuchara— Ya no estoy con Susanna, me dejó —Elevó la voz más fuerte por miedo de no ser escuchado.

—¿Es verdad? —Lo cuestionaba a gritos incrédula, Candy.

—Si Candy, es verdad, ya nada nos une —afirmaba gritando el castaño, mientras las personas que se encontraban en el lugar los veían sorprendidos de aquella escena romántica pero dolorosa, el silencio se fue haciendo más grande como ayudando a los jóvenes enamorados. Y en un arranque de desesperado amor el joven actor gritó lo que tanto la rubia soñó querer escuchar—. ¡Te amo Candy, no me dejes podemos ser felices juntos! —dijo finalmente y un silencio absoluto se hizo en todo el lugar, mientras las palabras de Terry resonaban en los oídos de Candy que no pudo evitar explotar en llanto de emoción.

—¡Yo también te amo, Terry! —respondió a gritos, sacando todo el amor que guardaba en su corazón y que por años lo había escondido, liberando su alma de dolor y sufrimiento—. Y no te dejaré, volveré —Confirmó entre lágrimas de alegría y sonrisas que le dedicaba al hombre que era el gran amor de su vida.

—Candy, te esperaré, te esperaré hasta que vuelvas, te lo prometo —Gritaba Terry, con el último hilo de voz que le quedaba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con el corazón palpitándole lleno de júbilo, que solo el saber que la persona amada corresponde al amor que se le profesa, da.

—¡Terry, volveré, yo también te lo prometo! —Confirmó la rubia, con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras el barco se alejaba para perderse en el azul mar, con el firmamento bañado por los dorados rayos del sol y la fría brisa del mar que acariciaba el rostro de dos jóvenes enamorados, separados por la envidia y el egoísmo de un corazón frío. Pero con nuevas perspectivas de una vida llena de felicidad juntos, por fin juntos, para realizar el sueño de amor que siempre debió ser una realidad absoluta.

* * *

Un año después una feliz pareja de recién casados caminaba por un parque tomados de la mano, sonriendo y gritando el amor que brotaba del fondo de sus corazones. Las personas a su alrededor con miradas inquisidoras los veían escandalizados, pero la felicidad de la joven pareja era tanta que no se detenían a mirarlos.

—¿Candy?

—Dime Terry.

—Te amo —Le dijo él a Candy, mientras se detenía para tomarla en sus brazos y depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

—Yo también te amo, Terry —respondió ella,, acariciando sus mejillas.

—No sé qué hubiera hecho Pecosa si nunca me hubieras aceptado de vuelta e tú vida, habría preferido morir que vivir sin ti —agregó Terry, cambiando la expresión de alegría por una de tristeza en su rostro.

—Ya no pienses en eso Terry, ahora estamos juntos y casados, nadie más podrá separarnos estaremos unidos por siempre. Sólo espero que no te canses de mi —Bromeó la rubia, con una expresión burlona en su rostro, para espantar la tristeza de su amado.

—Nunca Candy, jamás podría cansarme de ti, no habrá nunca nada que hagas que quiera alejarme de ti —respondió él, alegre y viéndola con una mirada pícara continuó—. Aunque no estoy muy seguro, si lo pienso mejor no quiero morir intoxicado por tú comida —Concluyó soltando una carcajada.

—¡Terry! —exclamó la rubia, con fingida indignación—, solo porque se me ha quemado la cena de los últimos días, no puedes asegurar que podrías morir intoxicado, además no te la comiste —Sonrió divertida.

—Claro que no la comí ¿qué querías, ser viuda tan joven?, no pecosa no voy a darte ese gusto —respondió y una nueva carcajada se soltó de su boca.

—¿Viuda?, no exageres Terry, quizás una indigestión pero recuerda que soy una excelente enfermera —añadió levantando el rostro de forma arrogante.

—Si lo sé, eres una excelente enfermera, pero no quiero tentar a mi suerte, ahora que soy feliz no quiero morir tan pronto —agregó, mientras depositaba otro beso en sus labios.

—Oh Terry, soy tan feliz que a veces creo que estoy soñando.

—No estas soñando Candy, ¿en los sueños los besos son tan reales como éste? —preguntó mientras le daba un nuevo beso pero más apasionado.

—No lo sé Terry, no estoy muy segura —respondió Candy, mirándolo con duda y una chispa de picardía en sus ojos.

—¿Y cómo éste? —Volvió a preguntar, dándole otro beso más intenso y apasionado.

—Empiezo a convencerme —respondió ella, mientras respiraba con dificultad, después del beso que su amado esposo le había dado, dejándola casi sin aliento.

—Entonces mi querida, Tarzán Pecosa —dijo Terry, en tono de burla—. Qué te parece si mejor volvemos a nuestra casa y te lo demuestro con más hechos —Sugirió con una mirada intensa, que hizo que Candy se ruborizara.

—Mejor sigamos con el paseo —respondió ella, entre risas y bochornos mientras se liberaba del abrazo para salir corriendo.

—¡Ven acá mona pecas! —Gritó Terry, al ver que Candy corría por el parque huyendo de sus insinuaciones.

—Atrápame si puedes —respondió ella, alejándose entre carcajadas de él.

Terry salió corriendo detrás y en pocos segundos le dio alcance, tomándole por la cintura, lo que hizo que Candy perdiera el equilibrio y se tropezara con sus pies para caer al césped trayendo consigo a Terry que quedó encima de ella, en una situación más que comprometedora, que él no dudó en aprovechar, dándole un apasionado y largo beso.

—¡Terry!, quítate de encima —Lo regañó Candy, roja hasta los pies—. Nos están viendo los demás.

—Y qué, seguro les da envidia mi amor, ellos no deben amarse como tú y yo, además ya estamos casados quién podría decir algo.

—Pero no está bien Terry, no es correcto —Protestaba ella, aún ruborizada.

—¿Correcto?, aquí lo único que no es correcto, es que yo desaproveche éste momento para besarte de nuevo —dijo y volvió a tomar sus labios ante el asombro de los que pasaban por allí, que caminaban más rápido para alejarse del lugar.

—Oh Terry, no tienes remedio —Suspiró Candy, entre besos.

—No mi amor, espero no tenerlo nunca, para seguir amándote como te amo —Fue la repuesta del castaño, que no apartaba la boca de los labios de su hermosa esposa.

—Terry, te amo.

—Yo te amo más Candy y siempre te amaré, te lo prometo.

Y ambos se fundieron en un nuevo beso lleno de amor y de esperanzas, de sueños y realidades que serían compartidos con la seguridad que el fuerte amor que sentían les daba.

 ******** FIN *********

* * *

Muchas gracias por la aceptación, que le hayan dado a éste primer trabajo que he publicado...el mejor pago que se puede recibir es que sea de su agrado.

Saludos a todos los que me han dejado un review, a las chicas anónimas y a todas aquellas que se hayan tomado un momento de su tiempo para leer mi historia.

Muy agradecida con aquellas que me han agregado a sus favoritos y también por seguirme.

Espero poder entregarles pronto algo nuevo.

Saludos...se les quiere.


End file.
